paracycloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrexicks
"Tie - wrecks -icks" Description The Tyrevicks are a species that evolved from the Ancients, and they themselves, continuously evolve. Tyrexotyrs were a spur from the speices. Their homeworld is Tyrexotopia, in the Tyrexilarix Star System. The great city of Tyrexotropolis stands as their capital. They are, as name would suggest, the dominate species of the Tyrexick Reich and other Tyrexick Nations. Physical Traits General Their skin is reptilic and blue/black in color. They have large shoulder mounted wings. Large 4 digit clawed hands and feet, 3 on one side and a thumb on the other. Their claws are white, cat like, and retractable. The species as a whole has one gender. They are bipedal, and the standard height is 2.5 meters. They have broad shoulders, in which they're elctric generating organ is located. Their head is tall, a medium width at the top and wide at the bottom. The mouth is in the middle of the bottom section of the head and is realitivily large. Teeth are larger and sharper than that of a human. Large, whisker like tendrals sprout from the side of the mouth (3 per side) and sense electrical signal. Hearing is done through amphibian like eardrums, located on the side of the upper head. The ribs protrude abit from the flesh creating a skeletal look. Reproduction Tyrexicks have one gender. At adolesence, they start to produce repoductive cells. These reproductive cells split into an "A" and "B". Both half cell types form a potective outside. They are then laid in a Clan nest by the parent with hundreds of other half cells. In the nest, two half cells, one "A" and one "B", meet and form an egg. The egg grows and later hatches as a ready to grow Tyrexick. These new borns are taken back to the Clan and raised/apprenticed by experienced warriors. Sometimes these warriors are refered to as father. Lifespan A Tyrexick's life span is generally a couple hundred years, though every generation type has a more efficent body, so theylive longer. Generation 1 Evolved from the Ancients Began Tyrexick Civilization Wiped out in Tyreck civil war by the Tyrexick Generation 2, extinct by -4900 PTC Not electrosensitive Generation 2 Electrosensitive Ruling Generation during the Great Collision Wish to reclaim the tool of their Ancient Ancestors: The Harvester Founders of the Tyrexick Reich Continuously killing off (until the plague ) Generation 3, so that generation 3 can't become the leading race Died off shortly after the plague. Generation 3 More resistant to disease. Smarter than previous generations. Higher electrical signals throughout body, leading to greater electrosensitivity. Generation 4 Developed a tougher skin to prevent electrical interferance with their bodies. Generation 5 The last generation of Tyrexicks Almost completly electrical Skin blocks unwanted foreign electrical signals Star Sytems Settled Carikan Hydron Knorth Murika Mawkutroz Milleniak Noirhtern Solamaria Tyrexilarix (Capital) Tyrexus Prime Volramkar Xover Other Cestrial Bodies Encountered Juracrux Nebula UuUy Society Tyrexick society is very organized, after comming out of a Dark Age. Totalitarian Democracy is the ruling form of government. Rather than a family, Tyrexicks have a Clan. The society lacks many social issues due to reproductive methods, making the species more united. They are warrior like, tough, militaristic, and aggressive. The do name landmarks, like Lake Ariskov, after past great people of their civilization. MoComs are used for communication. They wear armorshells for various purposes. Clans Spokir Clan Vhoxik Clan Volvulm Clan Religon Tyrexicks believe in an immortal force known as The One. Core beliefs of their religon are Duty, Country Honor, Vigilance, Obedience, etc. Some Clans have variations on the core beliefs. They are the basis of the motto of the Imperial Guard. Relations with Others Tyrexicks reject slavery believing that inferiors should be simply eliminated, rather than enslaved. They have practiced such elimination with the Specie Conversion Virus. The Volvulm, a society similar to Tyrexicks, were assimilated with the virus. They also absorbed the Amphibians. Tyrexicks live with the Tyranokrix. Hate the Volix, Radrians, and the Hydronoids , all of which harass Tyrexick commercial interests. Enemies of the Unknowns, who took down their Galactic Reich. They are also enemies of the Herbites. They have a slight distaste for the Zevents. Tyx were made weapons by Tyrexicks, as were the Kaliphurns The Tyrexotyr are complete enemies, as they are physical opposites from the Tyrexicks. Home Category:Species